GolCha! Home Run!
by RedBlueLight
Summary: Mari berimajinasi jika sebelas member Golden Child adalah manusia biasa, bukan sebagai idol Kpop. Kisah keseharian sebelas anak ayam kesayangan Lee Jungyeop. More info? Open this fanfiction! Bahasa tidak baku. BoyLuv! Tidak suka yaoi? Coba dibaca dulu, siapa tahu suka.
1. Chapter 0

Sebelum membaca, alangkah baiknya jika kalian pahami fanfiction ku yang satu ini.

Note 1 : Ini fanfiction buatan ku tentang Golden Child dan ini fanfiction pertama ku yang menggunakan bahasa yang tidak baku (ex : Lu-Gua, sedikit bahasa kasar khas remaja Indonesia)

Note 2 : Judul dan isi cerita tidak ada nyambungnya, karena sejujurnya saya bingung kasih judul yang pas untuk fanfiction ini. Judul terinspirasi dengan MV Golden Child - Damdadi, tentang baseball dan tercetuslah kata Home Run!

Note 3 : Disini alur dan karakter member Golden Child punya saya jadi sedikit berbeda dengan karakter asli member Golden Child.

Note 4 : Beberapa adegan di fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari video-video Golden Child, jadi untuk kamu yang masih belum terlalu kenal Golden Child, kamu bisa cek video-video Golden Child di Youtube, Instagram, dan media sosial lainnya. Saya usahakan memasukan keterangan di bagian 'note' setelah chapter.

Note 5 : Sejujurnya saya juga tidak tahu pairing di Golden Child, ini hasil imajinasi saya, jadi cast disini saya buat menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita.

Daeyeol (1995), Seungyoon (1973), Jaeseok (1973), Jangjun (1997), Youngtaek (1998), Seungmin (1998), Jaehyun (1999), Jibeom (1999), Donghyun (1999), Joochan (1999), Bomin (2000).

Selanjutnya akan dijelaskan dalam cerita.

Note 6 : Akan muncul cast-cast selain Golden Child dan tentu tidak akan lepas dari bias-bias saya.

Note 7 : Jangan lupa vote, comment, fav, dan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca cerita saya karena saran, masukan, comment sangat berguna untuk saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Note 8 : Selamat membaca!


	2. Chapter 1

Happy reading!

Di tengah kota Seoul, tepatnya disalah satu rumah tingkat dua yang cukup mewah, hiduplah satu keluarga yang berisikan lima kepala. Choi Seungyoon, sang kepala keluarga yang tampan, seorang CEO perusahaan swasta, _Golcha Company_ yang pasti udah terjamin hidupnya, memiliki istri bernamaJaeseok yang tampan jika sedang diam dan cantik jika sedang tersenyum, sayangnya Jaeseok akan berubah menjadi emak-emak galakjika ketiga anaknya mulai berulah.

Anak pertama mereka namanya Daeyeol. Tinggi, pake banget, kurus pula kaya Jaeseok, tapi kalau senyum tuh adem banget kaya ubin mushola. Umurnya udah dua puluh tiga tahun tapi kadang tuh kelakuannya kaya anak SD kalau khilaf. Daeyeol akan berubah menjadi dewasa jika saat dibutuhkan. Anak kesayangan Jaeseok mah gitu.

Lulus dari _Woollim Univerisity_ dengan nilai _cumlaude_ tapi gak mau kerja diperusahaan Seungyoon dan memilih jadi penjaga perpustakaan _Woollim High_ _School_. Alasannya biar bisa jagain adik keduanya dari pergaulan bebas sambil lanjutin S2. Bayangin, encer banget kan yah otak nih anak, ditambahhatinya kaya malaikat.

Anak kedua adalah Jangjun. Ganteng, pake banget, hasil percampuran kegantengan Seungyoon dan Jaeseok, tapi kadang tuh kelakuan sama tampang gak singkron. Dikira tampang cakep, kelakuan jaim, kalem. Lah Jangjun beda. Orang ganteng tapi otaknya sengklek. Petakilan, gak bisa diem, bawel kaya Jaeseok. Kalau di rumah, Jangjun dan Jaeseok adalah dua orang yang paling berisik. Tapi tetep Jangjun sayang ibu, sayang Jaeseok yang udah ngelahirin dia setengah hidup.

Walau kelakuannya udah kaya anak ayam lepas kandang, tapi otaknya gak kalah kaya Daeyeol. Jangjun jadi lulusan terbaik dari _Woollim High School_ dan sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliah di _Woollim Univeristy_. Keluarga Choi itu percaya banget sama _Woollim Group_ , gak tau kenapa, tanya sama Seungyoon, dia 'kan kepala keluarganya.

Yang terakhir, dedek _emesh_ , walau sebenernya bisa jadi _bad boy_ , Choi Bomin. Ganteng, pasti. Tinggi, melebihi Jangjun dikit dan lebih pendek dari Daeyeol dikit. Pinter, jelas, buktinya Bomin bisa loncat kelas dan sekarang bisa belajar di kelas dua _Woollim Senior High School_. Sempurna yah, tapi sayangnya gak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Cakep-cakep suka tidur di kelas dan tiba-tiba kentut, bikin satu kelas rusuh. Cakep-cakep tapi buat dapetin hati Donghyun gagal mulu. Bomin tuh sering banget ketinggalan satu langkah dengan Joochan soal dapetin perhatian Donghyun.

Bomin tuh iri sama Jibeom yang gampang banget dapetin perhatian Jaehyun. Coba bayangin, Jibeom yang notabene anak baru pindahan dari Busan bisa langsung deket sama Jaehyun yang notabene pindahan dari Chicago. Bomin kadang bayangin kalau hubungan Jibeom dan Jaehyun kaya drama korea picisan. Setiap hari pulang bareng, di kelas sering bercanda, walau mereka main sama yang lain, tapi mereka selalu ada komunikasi.

Youngtaek sering bilang sama Jibeom, "Pacarin, gece, keburu diambil orang, nanti nangis."

Dan Jibeom dengan santainya bilang, "Tenang aja, hyung, hati Jaehyun itu punya gua. Gua kasih dia kebebasan, tapi nanti ujung-ujungnya Jaehyun bakalan balik ke gua."

Bomin cuma bisa bener dah ini orang Busan. Untung ganteng.

Bomin mupeng. Pengen bisa bikin Donghyun jatuh hati sama dia, pengen bikin Donghyun senyum terus bareng dia, pengen Donghyun nyariin dia, pengen Donghyun perhatiin dia, tapi sayangnya Bomin harus kerja keras buat dapetin Donghyun, buktinya orangnya masuk ke kelas sambil ketawa barengan Joochan dan dari hasil pendengaran Bomin, Joochan habis beliin Donghyun susu rasa pisang, kesukaan Donghyun. Bomin tuh gak bisa diginiin.

"Sabar yah, min." Jibeom yang juga lihat adegan DongChan cuma bisa tepuk-tepuk bahu lebar Bomin.

"Makanya kalau suka, bilang, jangan diem aja." Imbuh Youngtaek.

Bomin menyerngit. "Lah lu pikir gampang, hyung! Kalau gua ditolak gimana?"

"Itu nasip."

"Anying." Bomin merengut. Mukanya ditekuk walau gantengnya gak berkurang dan hasilnya jadi lucu, bikin Youngtaek gemes pengen nabok.

Bomin _badmood_ gara-gara Youngtaek. Kadang heran sama Youngtaek. Sekalinya baik, baik banget, melebihi Daeyeol baiknya, tapi sekalinya jahat, jahat banget sampe Bomin pengen lempar dari lantai lima sekolahnya. Bomin gak ngerti kenapa abanganya, Jangjun, suka banget sama makhluk 8D kaya Youngtaek.

Jangjun kenal Youngtaek saat penerimaan murid baru karena saat itu Jangjun tugasnya jadi komisi disiplin buat ngeospek anak baru. Masih pagi buta, Jangjun yang tugasnya cuma patroli dimintain tolong sama Jaeyeong buat gantiin sebentar tugasnya di gerbang sekolah, periksa kelengkapan atribut anak baru, Jaeyeong ada panggilan alam. Baru juga dua menit gantiin tugas Jaeyeong, ada anak baru dengan tampang sepolos anak ayam datang. Matanya besar dengan tatapan polos. Jangjun hampir khilaf. Tapi namanya komisi disiplin yah harus jaim.

"Bentar, gua cek dulu." Sesuai aturan, Jangjun harus periksa kelengkapan atribut. "Ikat pinggang mana?"

"Itu, sunbaenim,itu..."

"Jawab yang bener!" Sebenernya Jangjun gak tega. Sumpah! Mukanya Youngtaek bukan tampang buat dikasarin.

"Ketinggalan, sunbaenim." Youngtaek nunduk, ketakutan. Muka Jangjun kalau lagi serius tuh serem, kaya Jaeseok lagi siap-siap buat ngomelin anaknya.

"Kenapa bisa ketinggalan?" Jangjun lebih memilih mengecilkan volumenya namun tetap terdengar tegas. Jaim tuh gak enak bro.

"Tadi buru-buru, ngejerbis."

"Lu kan bisa -"

"Jeosonghabnida!" Youngtaek buru-buru bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, takut kena omel, kena sanksi, biasa, ketakutan anak baru, gak lucu kan hari pertama harus kena sanksi.

Jangjun apa kabar? Yah gak tega lah! Belom lagi liat tampang Youngtaek kaya anak anjing abis diomelin majikan. Luluh hati abang, dek. "Yah udah, gini dah."

Hal yang tak terduga adalah Jangjun dengan santainya melepas ikat pinggang miliknya. "Ini, punya gua, biar gak dimarahin sama Jaeyeong."

"Tapi sunbaenim-"

"Udah santai aja." Iya ganteng, dikasih senyum terganteng Jangjun, tapi sayangnya Youngtaek tuh polos, jadi gak gampang baper sama Jangjun. "Gece, nanti Jaeyoung dateng, kita berdua yang kena omel."

Dan sampe sekarang, ikat pinggang itu masih melingkar di pinggang Yountaek. Padahal Jangjun udah lulus tapi Jangjun sengaja gak mau nerima saat Youngtaek mau balikin. Bilangnya, "Cuma ikat pinggang, _selow_." Padahal mah Jangjun berharap biar Youngtaek ngerasa kalau Jangjun selalu meluk pinggang dia. Sumpah, Bomin pengen muntah saat abangnya jadi _cheessy_ gitu.

Sekedar info, Son Youngtaek tuh seharusnya duduk di kelas tiga sekarang, tapi karena Youngtaek sebelumnya harus pindah ke Jepang setahun buat belajar bahasa, Youngtaek harus masuk sekolah menengah atas barengan anak-anak yang satu tahun di bawahnya.

Tapi sesuai umurnya, Youngtaek punya banyak teman di kelas tiga, terutama Bae Seungmin. Nempel banget, sampai kadang Bomin mikir kalau mereka berdua pacaran, tapi kembali dengan alasan 'kepolosan Son Youngtaek', Bomin harus mikir dua kali buat laporin kegiatan Youngtaek sama Jangjun.

"Bomin-ah, gua satu kelompok bareng lu yah." Ucap Joochan.

"Oke, hyung." Walaupun saingan buat dapetin hati Donghyun, Bomin tuh milih bersaing dengan cara sehat. Lagi pula, kata Jibeom, yang merasa saingan tuh cuma Bomin. Joochan mah biasa aja, gak tau malah kalau Bomin suka sama Donghyun. Yang tau Bomin suka sama Donghyun cuma Youngtaek dan Jibeom, dan juga abang-abangnya Bomin.

"Jaehyun-ah, gua sama lu yah." Ucap Jibeom di kiri Bomin pada Jaehyun yang duduk dibelakang Bomin.

"Kagak bisa!" Teriak Donghyun di kanan Bomin. "Yang ada bukannya kerja, malah pacaran."

"Kagak lah, gua mah serius kalau belajar." Jibeom membela diri. Jaehyun mah diem aja, daripada kena damprat Donghyun. Lagian Jaehyun mah sama siapa aja, bebas, sendiri juga jadi.

"Bodo, Jaehyun sekelompok sama gua." Sengit Donghyun.

"Kok lu curang! Kan gua yang bilang duluan sama Jaehyun." Sengit Jibeom gak mau kalah. Bomin yang duduk tengah-tengah cuma bisa geleng kepala.

"Udah ngalah aja napa, berisik!" Sahut Youngtaek. "Lu sama gua aja udah. Biarin Donghyun sama Jaehyun, lagian yang ada nanti presentasinya bukan tentang sejarah, tapi cara bikin anak."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"HUUUAAHAHAHAH..." Entah karena suara Youngtaek terlalu besar atau keributan kecil dibaris belakang yang menarik perhatian, satu kelas tertawa mendengar ucapan Youngtaek. Terlebih tampang Youngtaek yang terkesan datar saat mengucapannya.

"Astaga! Ini pastiJangjung hyung yang ajarin!" Gerutu Bomin membuat hidung Jangjun-yang sedang konsentrasi mendengarkan dosen-gatal lalu bersin-bersin.

"Pilek lu?" Tanya Sujeong yang langsung memberikan tissu pada Jangjun.

"Kagak, palingan gua lagi diomongin."

"Sama siapa?"

"Biasa, fans gua banyak."

"Geli, njir!" Jaeyoung yang duduk di kiri Jangjun dengan santainya noyor kepala Jangjun.

.

.

.

Note 9 : Jaehyun pernah tinggal di Chicago, saya lupa berapa lama, kalian bisa cek di video "Arirang TV : After School Club" yang episode Golden Child.

Note 10 : Jibeom adalah Busan Man. Menurut ku dia itu sang namja. Di antara 11 member GolCha, Jibeom yang jarang aegyo dan sikapnya bener-bener namja(?)

Note 11 : Silahkan cek video di youtube, di official account youtube Golden Child, ada video "Golden Child : Daily Damdadi #2" disitu Bomin kentut dan membuat satu kelas rusuh. Jadi kalian bisa bayangin.

Note 12 : Untuk yang belum terlalu tahu Golden Child, kalian bisa nonton Woollim Pick (official account VLive Golden Child atau di youtube) disitu kalian bisa lihat betapa Daeyeol sayang Bomin, Jaeseok yang dikenal suka marah khas emak-emak, Bomin yang sering dikacangin Donghyun, berisiknya Jangjun.

Note 13 : Shim Jaeyoung disini adalah member ONF dengan nama panggung Wayyat dan Sujeong disini adalah Lovelyz Ryu Sujeong.

Note 14 : Jangan lupa vote, fav, comment, dan tinggalkan jejak(?)

Damdadi!


	3. Chapter 2

Happy reading!

"Hari ini gua yang jemput yah." Jangjun turun dari lantai dua lalu bergabung dengan Daeyeol dan Bomin di meja makan. Sarapan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jaeseok, kesukaan ketiga anaknya. Enak banget. Jaeseok pinter masak, pinter urus rumah, pinter urus anak, terlebih, pinter urus suami juga. Makanya Seungyoon paling males kalau harus lembur, kangen Jaeseok.

"Lah, tumben, hyung." Bomin menaikan alisnya.

"Cuma ngumpulin tugas terus absen doang hari ini." Jangjun mengambil tempat di kiri Bomin.

"Bomin 'kan biasa bareng gua pulangnya." Ucap Daeyeol.

"Sekali-kali gua jadi hyung yang baik gitu buat uri Bominie."

Bomin merinding dipanggil manja sama hyungnya yang satu ini. Kalau Daeyeol gak masalah, walau terkadang geli juga liat Daeyeol mulai aegyo. " Bilang aja hyung mau modus sama Youngtaek hyung."

"Nah itu tau! Adik pinter." Jangjun nyengir lebar, ketahuan tujuan utamanya.

"Lu masih modusin Youngtaek? Emang Sujeong aja gak cukup?" Daeyeol protes. Jangjun tuh paling _badboy_ di antara tiga anak Seungyoon-Jaeseok. Gak tau turunan dari siapa. Perasaan Seungyoon, dia gak pernah modusin banyak orang, cukup setia sama satu orang. Atau mungkin Jaeseok, mengingat Jaeseok adalah cassanova di sekolah dan kampusnya. Jika tidak dibooking oleh Seungyoon, mungkin yeoja atau pun namja di kampus mereka akan selalu menempeli Jaeseok.

"Gua gak modusin Sujeong, hyung. Dia aja yang deketin gua."

"Lah gua kira Jangjun hyung sama Myungeun nunna." Bomin nimpalin.

"Apaan njir?! Gua sama Myungeun cuma temen." Protes Jangjun.

"Tapi gua pernah liat lu berdua jalan bareng di Myeongdong." Daeyeol menyelidik.

"Kapan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu."

Jangjun mencoba mengingat. "Oh! Itu awalnya barengan sama yang lain, tapi tinggal gua berdua doang, yang lain pada pulang."

"Bohong amat hyung."

"Kagak njir! Ngapain gua bohong!"

"Terus semalem gua denger lu teleponan sama Ji Suyeon. Modusan baru?" Daeyeol kompor. Demen banget bikin Jangjun kepojok. Kadang tuh Daeyeol lebih sayang Bomin daripada Jangjun. Kalau mereka bertiga berantem, satu-satunya orang yang ngebelain Jangjun cuma Seungyoon, itu pun Seungyoon sebagai penengah karena statusnya sebagai ayah.

"Gua nanya tugas itu. Jangan bikin _hoax_ dah." Jangjun mulai emosi.

"Kalau begini mah, gua gak rela Youngtaek hyung sama lu hyung. Bisa bahaya."

"Weh bocah! Bahaya apaan?! Gua kagak gigit njir!"

"Iya tapi kepolosan Youngtaek hyung terancam." Bomin jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Siapa yang ajarin Youngtaek hyung tentang 'proses bikin anak' selain Jangjun hyung!"

Jangjun kicep. "Itu gua kelepasan ngomong, bercanda doang, astaga."

"Choi Jangjun!" Oke, kali ini Daeyeol yang mulai murka.

"Astaga hyung! Sumpah! Gua gak sengaja. Bercanda, masa gak boleh bercanda." Jangjun masih punya rasa takut sama Daeyeol sebagai adik.

"Tapi gak harus bercanda kaya gitu!"

"Elah hyung, kita juga sering bercanda kaya gitu."

"Sama gua boleh, tapi ini anak orang lain, kalau dia kehilangan kesuciannya gara-gara lu gimana?"

"APA?! Kalian ngomongin apa?" Jaeseok muncul dengan aura menyeramkan khas Kushina, ibunya Naruto kalau lagi ngamuk.

Seketika hening. Gak ada yang berani ngomong. Takut kena omel atau paling parah dicincang samaJaeseok.

"Choi Daeyeol, tadi kamu ngomong apa?!"

"Enggak eomma."

"Jangan bohong! Tadi eomma dengar kehilangan kesucian? Kamu hamilin anak siapa, eoh?!"Muka Jaeseok udah merah, kalau di film Naruto, mungkin Jaeseok udah sage mode.

"Bukan Daeyeol hyung, tapi Jangjun hyung." Bomin sengaja. Seratus persen Jangjun yakin. Demen bener dah bikin abang-abangnya tersiksa.

"APA?! CHOI JANGJUN!"

"Enggak eomma! Sumpah demi Jungyeop harabeoji!

"Ada apa dengan uri harabeoji?" Seungyoon muncul sambil memakai jas, bersiap ke kantor.

"Kata Bomin, Jangjun hamilin anak orang." Jaeseok mengadu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anaknya yang paling tampan.

"Jangjun-ah, benarkah itu?"

"Enggak! Appa percaya sama Bomin?" Jangjun bisa dengar Bomin terkikik kecil dibelakangnya. Adek kurang ajar! Liat aja nanti! Jangjun dendam kesumat sama adik sendiri.

"Lalu sebenarnya ada apa?" Seungyoon dengan tenang namun tegas bertanya.

"AH! Kami mau berangkat! Hari senin pasti macet!" Daeyeol memberi kode kepada kedua adiknya untuk angkat kaki sebelum Jaeseok murka.

"Yak! Kalian belum menjelaskan apa-apa!" Teriak Seungyoon.

"Choi Jangjun! Eomma tunggu penjelasan mu!"

"Annyeong eomma! Appa! Kami berangkat dulu!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Rusuh, buru-buru keluar rumah dan menjalankan mobil. Bomin ikut Daeyeol karena Bomin belum punya surat izin mengemudi mobil. Jangjun melambaikan jari tengah pada adiknya sebelum mobil mereka terpisah di ujung gang.

"Ada apa dengan anak-anak kita?" Seungyoon menyeruput kopi buatan Jaeseok.

"Entah, pada bandel semua."

Seungyoon tertawa, "Namanya juga anak remaja, maklumi saja, sayang."

Jaeseok berdecak. "Aku khawatir dengan mereka."

Seungyoon meraih tanganJaeseok lalu menggenggamnya. "Mereka anak yang baik, sayang, kita harus percaya dengan mereka. Aku yakin ketiga anak kita adalah anak yang berani untuk bertanggung jawab."

"Maksud mu, Jangjun hamilin anak orang beneran? Terus dia harus tanggung jawab?"Jaeseok kepalang. Salah mengerti maksud suaminya.

"Bukan, sayang." Seungyoon itu punya kesabaran yang tinggi untuk menghadapi istrinya yang kadang punya tingkat kekhawatiran di atas normal. "Sepertinya kau butuh liburan."

Jaeseok menyun. Gemesin. Pengen Seungyoon cium, tapi takut kebablasan, udah siang, nanti terlambat ke kantor, gak gak lucu CEO terlambat, harus kasih contoh yang baik buat anak buahnya. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kau terlalu sibuk bekerja."

Seungyoon mencium tangan Jaeseok lembut. "Aku bekerja untuk keluarga kita juga, sayang."

"Tapi kau harus jaga kesehatan, sayang."

Seungyoon mengangguk. "Jangan pasang wajah cemberut gitu, nanti aku khilaf."

"Kalau khilaf, yah khilaf saja." Jaeseok menantang dengan tatapan nakalnya, membuat Seungyoon harus menahan napasnya.

"Jangan menggoda ku,sayang, aku harus ke kantor." Tangan lebar Seungyoon menangkup wajah Jaeseok.

"Aku tidak menggodamu." Jaeseok menyeringai. Jujur, dirinya 'merindukan' Seungyoon, tapi apa boleh buat, tanggung jawab sebagai CEO itu besar dan waktu yang dikorbankan juga besar.

"Ehmm." Seungyoon mengehela napas sebelum mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Jaeseok. "Aku akan pulang cepat malam ini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya sayang." Tubuh Jaeseok tertarik ke dalam pelukan hangat Seungyoon. Suaminya itu belum pakai parfum jadi Jaeseok masih bisa mencium bau alami tubuh pria yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

Note 15 : Panggilan Jaeseok adalah ParkJumma, jadi kalau di dorm Golden Child, Jaeseok yang masak, sifatnya kaya 'eomma' tapi bisa jadi boyfriend-able.

Note 16 : Woollim stan kadang pairing Jangjun dan Sujeong karena mereka seumuran. Lovelyz Jin atau Kim Myungeun pernah nyebut Jangjun saat Lovelyz first win. Ji Suyeon itu salah satu member Weki Meki, saya masukan karena WeMe pernah satu acara bareng Golden Child di Weekly Idol. Dan Jungyeop sudah pasti adalah our CEO!

Note 17 : Saya suka Naruto, jadi maaf kalau kadang saya bawa-bawa Naruto disini.

Note 18 : Maafkan jika banyak typo.

Note 19 : Silahkan vote, fav, dan comment fanfiction ini.

Damdadi!


	4. Chapter 3

Happy reading!

 _Woollim High School_ adalah salah satu sekolah elit walau enggak semua muridnya berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Cukup luas untuk ukuran sekolah dan salah satu hal yang menonjol adalah perpustakaan _Woollim High School._ Punya gedung sendiri yang disambungkan oleh koridor yang di kiri kanannya banyak bunga dan pohon rindang. Kadang kalau udah hampir sore, sepanjang koridor ada lampur _tumblr_. Indah banget, udah kaya pemandangan saat mau masuk musim dingin. Daeyeol gak sendirian buat jagain bangunan dua lantai itu, ada Yoo Jiae dan Kim Minhyun, kadang juga ada pekerja paruh waktu yang bernama Lee Changyoon.

"Hyung." Daeyeol yang lagi duduk ditangga berjalan buat rapihin buku di rak paling atas, menoleh ke bawah. Ada Bomin, adeknya lagi senyum lebar.

"Apaan?"

"Liat Donghyun hyung gak? Tadi dia bilang mau ke perpustakaan bareng Jaehyun hyung."

Daeyeol pasang _face palm_. Adeknya masih usaha ternyata. Maklum, remaja baru khasmaran. "Gak tau, cari sendiri sana."

"Elah hyung, ini kan wilayah lu, masa gak tau."

"Gua lagi kerja, Min, gua mana urusin orang-orang yang dateng ke perpustakaan." Ngeliat tampang adeknya manyun, Daeyeol jadi gak tega. Daeyeol tuh sayang sama Bomin walau kadang kesel juga kalau Bomin udah mulai berulah. "Liat di daftar absen coba."

"Gua mana boleh otak-atik komputer lu hyung."

Lama-lama nih adek nyusahin juga yah. Daeyeol mengehela napas. Sabar. Daeyeol menutup daftar buku di tangannya lalu turun dari tangga. "Yah udah gua bantuin."

Bomin senyum lagi. Untung senyumnya manis, kalau kagak, Daeyeol tabok pake buku paling tebel di perpustakaanya.

"Iya ada, baru sepuluh menit yang lalu, bareng Jaehyun." Ucap Daeyeol sambil menatap layar komputer di meja penjaga perpustakaan. "Keterangannya mau kerjain tugas." Bomin cuma bisa ber-oh-ria. "Coba lu ke _study corner_. Palingan mereka di sana."

"Gomawo hyungie." Bomin aegyo, Daeyeol luluh, pingin nyubit, pingin meluk, tapi sadar Bomin udah gede, gak selucu pas masih bocah. Seketika Daeyeol kangen mandiin Bomin pas ukuran adeknya masih ukuran balita normal, gak kaya sekarang, bongsor. Kadang Daeyeol mikir kalau ibunya lebih banyak kasih gizi ke Bomin makanya badannya paling gede. Beda sama dirinya yang kurus dan Jangjun yang rata.

"Eomma, bisa gak Bomin gak gede-gede, kecil terus gitu, kan lucu liatnya." Guman Daeyeol miris.

Bener aja, orang yang dicari Bomin lagi mojok bareng Jaehyun dengan setumpuk buku di meja.

"Annyeong!" Bomin dengan santainya ambil duduk di kiri Donghyun. "Lagi kerjain tugas sejarah?"

"Iya, lu gak kerjain?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Joochan mana?" Pertanyaan Donghyun berhasil bikin Bomin bete. Joochan mulu, nanya tentang Bominnya kapan?

"Joochan hyung lagi ke kantin bareng Jibeom hyung," Jawab Bomin. "Tugas gua udah hampir selesai."

"Cepet bener." Kata Donghyun. "Itu Joochan kerja gak?" Karena dalam segi apa pun, Bomin tuh otaknya yang paling encer, takut-takut 'kan kalau Joochan cuma nerima hasil doang.

"Kerja hyung." Dan seketika hening. Bomin canggung dan tambah canggung saat Jaehyun nanya, "Lu ngapain disini?"

 _'mau ketemu Donghyun hyung.'_ pengennya jawab gitu, tapi nanti dibilang modus. "Mau ngadem."

"Ngadem apa tidur?" Dibilang tuh gak ada yang sempurna. Cakep sih, tapi tukang tidur di sekolah, padahal di rumah tidur udah cukup. Bomin alasannya lagi masa pertumbuhan dan Jangjun cuma bisa mencibir kalau adeknya mulai ngomong gitu.

Bomin cuma bisa nyengir. "Kalau ketauan tidur di perpustakaan, nanti dimarahin Daeyeol hyung."

"Manggil gua?" Dan munculah namja tinggi sambil ngedorong keranjang isi buku-buku tebel.

"Kagak, pede bener dah lu hyung."

"Yeh bocah." Daeyeol mau nyambit Bomin pake buku, tapi sayang bukunya, kalau rusak, Daeyeol suruh ganti, atau gak kena sanksi. "Lu jangan ganggu temen lu yang mau kerjain tugas."

"Kagak elah." Bomin protes. "Emang gua ganggu? Kagak 'kan hyung?" Bomin menoleh pada Donghyun, minta pembelaan, minta perhatian. Kadang tuh miris jadi Bomin kalau mulai gak dibelain. Jiwa Bomin tuh kadang masih kaya bocah SD.

"Ganggu, dikit."

Sial! Sakit hati Bomin! "Hyung!" Selotip mana selotip?! Hati Bomin pecah, mau ditempel!

Donghyun ketawa, puas banget liat muka Bomin ngerajuk.

Tapi Bomin gak mau nyerah. Dia keluarin jurus andalannya. "Hyungie! Donghyunie hyungie! _Eungg eungg_!"

Berfungsi kok walau Donghyun tahan gengsi buat gak nyubit pipi Bomin. "Jangan aegyo!"

"Donghyunie hyung~ Bominie need hyungie love~" Bomin makin jadi. Suaranya diimut-imutin. Gemes. Pake banget. _Cute overload_.

Donghyun cuma bisa senyum sambil sipitin mata. Gak mau liat Bomin, ngedengar aja udah bikin hati luluh.

Gak ada respon, Bomin sengaja goyang-goyangin bahu Donghyun. "Na gwiyeowo?

Donghyun gak kuat! Tolong! Donghyun milih bangkit dari duduk tapi sayangnya ditahan Bomin. "Hyung, kenapa muka lu berubah merah?" Bomin ketawa, bikin Donghyun malu sendiri.

"Lu lucu, tapi badan lu gede, gak singkron."

"Kalau begitu, apa gua harus berubah jadi kecil?" Bomin menekuk tubuhnya, aegyo _mode on_.

"Aniya... aniya... aniya..." Dalem hati, Donghyun berharap Bomin berhenti ngelakuin aegyo. Kan gengsi kalau Donghyun ngaku kalau bocah raksasa di hadapannya ini lucunya kebangetan. "Gua gak peduli sama tinggi lu."

Tapi Bomin masih usaha. Masih aegyo, bikin Daeyeol geleng kepala ngeliat niatan adeknya. Sejujurnya Daeyeol bisa lemah juga liat aegyo Bomin, tapi udah keseringan jadi Daeyeol sudah terlatih. Sedangkan Jaehyun cuma bisa diem. Soal aegyo, Jaehyun adalah jagonya setelah Bomin, buktinya Jibeom jatuh hati. Jaehyun bengong sambil mangap dikit aja lucu, bikin lalat gak tega buat masuk ke mulutnya.

"Berhentilah, Choi Bomin!" Lama-lama Donghyun kesel. "Badan lu kegedean."

"Weh Bomin! Anak orang nanti sawan sama lu." Daeyeol berusaha narik Bomin dari Donghyun, lama-lama Donghyun bisa ketempelan Bomin sampe pulang. Kan gak lucu kalau adeknya diusir sama nyonya Kim.

Giliran Bomin yang ketawa puas ngeliat Donghyun. "Hyung, lu lucu!"

"Berisik, dek, inget ini perpustakaan." Lama-lama karena tiga anak doang, Daeyeol bisa kena sanki. Beruntung Jiae dan Minhyun lagi di lantai dua, jadi gak bakal laporin Daeyeol.

Bomin nyengir, masih pengen ketawain Donghyun. Gemes tau gak sih liat muka Donghyun! _Eyesmile_ nya itu loh yang kadang sampe bikin Bomin kebawa mimpi. Belom lagi badannya kurus, kecil, pas banget 'kan yah kalau Bomin peluk. Kaya Hulk lagi peluk guling.

"Udah, min, gua mau kerjain tugas nih." Jaehyun akhirnya ngomong setelah ngeliat Donghyun mulai bisa kontrol jantungnya.

"Nah! Bener! Kecuali lu mau bantuin tugas gua." Kata Donghyun yang diem-diem bersyukur akhirnya Jaehyun bisa bikin Bomin diem.

"Jangan! Yang ada bercanda lagi." Jaehyun jadi gak sabaran. "Udah sono ke kantin."

"Lah ngusir." Bomin protes. Masih pengen ngeliatin Donghyun.

"Kalau gua yang ngusir gimana?" Daeyeol tolak pinggang dengan tampang serius. Oke Bomin kalah. Gak lucu kalau dia masih ngelawan penjaga perpustakaan sekaligus abangnya sendiri.

"Oke gua keluar." Bomin bangkit dari duduknya. "Semangat kerjainnya, hyung." Sebenernya itu buat Donghyun doang, tapi Jaehyun juga ikut nyaut. Yah sudahlah. Bomin keluar perpustakaan dengan backsound 'aku pulang~ tanpa dendam~ ku terima~ kekalahan ku~' EH RALAT! Bomin belom kalah. Bomin masih pengen usaha buat dapetin hati Donghyun.

.

.

.

To be continue.

Note 20 : Jadi sebenarnya saya pindah kampus ke sebuah negara dekat negara kelahiran 11 anak ayam kesayangan Jungyeop sajjangnim dan di kampus saya ada perpustakaan berlantai dua. Sederhana namun saya suka, sangat, dan saya selalu datang ke perpustakaan setiap pagi sebelum kelas mulai dan kadang kalau ada waktu saya akan menetap di perpustakaan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Kenapa saya jadi curhat? Jadi intinya perpustakaan di FF ini terinspirasi oleh perpustakaan di kampus baru saya walau ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda.

Note 21 : Lovelyz Yoo Jiae, Oh My Girl Kim Mihyun atau Mimi, dan ONF Lee Changyoon atau E-Tion.

Note 22 : Silahkah lihat video Golden Child Snapshots ep. 28 untuk membayangkan Bomin ber-aegyo-ria pada Kim Donghyun.

Note 23 : Tau sawan kagak? Itu bahasa mana yah? Di daerah saya pakai bahasa sawan(?)

Note 24 : Maaf banyak typo, maaf lama update, tapi saya boleh minta fav dan comment? Terima kasih. Saya butuh review agar bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.

Damdadi!


	5. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya author ingin mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2018, semoga di tahun yang baru ini semua harapan kita terkabul. Lalu, author ingin mengucapkan turut berduka cita untuk Kim Jonghyun SHINee, author tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena jujur, hingga sekarang author merasa_ blank _kalau ingat tentang Kim Jonghyun. Sekian, terima kasih._

Happy reading!

Kalau Daeyeol satpam sekolah, mungkin dia akan pasang spanduk di depan gerbang ukuran sepuluh kali lima meter dengan tulisan _'CHOI JANGJUN DILARANG DATANG KE WOOLLIM HIGH SCHOOL!'_

Bayangin aja, dari lantai dua perpustakaan, Daeyeol bisa liat beberapa siswa-siswi bergerumun sambil ngeliatin Jangjun. Yah elah, dia baru alumni kemaren tapi udah kaya artis aja. Wajar sih, Daeyeol inget kalau adeknya itu jadi cassanova di sekolah dan ternyata masih berlaku sampe sekarang.

"Jangjun sunbaenim!" Jerit seorang siswi berkaca mata di salah satu jendela lantai tiga gedung kelas. Daeyeol cuma bisa geleng kepala ngeliat kepopuleran adek pertamanya. Sedangkan anak-anak baru yang mukanya masih asing di mata Daeyeol juga gak kalah hebohnya seakan ngomong 'kita beneran punya alumni ganteng gitu? Kok gua nyesel yah gak sekolah lebih cepet disini.' Tapi percayalah, yang ganteng kaya Jangjun itu banyak, tapi yang sering tebar pesona kaya Jangjun itu dikit, atau mungkin hanya Jangjun.

"Itu siapa?" Changyoon yang penasaran dengan teriakan dari luar, akhinya bergabung dengan Daeyeol.

"Adek gua."

"Beneran?" Daeyeol ngangguk. "Ngapain kesini? Mau ketemu hyung?"

"Palingan mau modus sama temennya Bomin." Jawab Daeyeol santai lalu balik badan. Dia udah bosen ngeliat kepopuleran adeknya.

"Lah kok bisa?" Changyoon ikutin Daeyeol dari belakang.

"Bisa." Jiae yang sedang bawa map berisi laporan dari perpustakaan muncul. "Choi Jangjun itu cassanova."

"Iya, sampe lu aja baper pas dimodusin dia." Mihyun muncul dari balik rak buku filsafat. Kata-katanya bikin Changyoon ketawa.

"Kagak!"

"Kagak salah lagi!" Daeyeol ikutan ketawa terus turun ke lantai satu barengan Changyoon.

Jiae kesel 'kan jadinya. "Eonni mah ngomong kaya gitu di depan Daeyeol!"

Mihyun terkekeh. Yeoja berambut blonde panjang itu nepuk bahu Jiae. "Kalau mau deketin Daeyeol tuh usaha! Udah tau dari abang sampe adek susah didapetin semua."

Jiae manyun. Iya, bener banget kata yeoja yang lebih tua setahun dari Jiae itu. Jiae paling senior di antara keempat penjaga perpus walau umurnya sama kaya Daeyeol. Bahkan Jiae udah magang di perpustakaan Woollim High School saat berada di sekolah kejuruannya. Jadi dia udah tau gimana seorang Daeyeol yang baik ke semua orang tapi masih ngejomblo sampe sekarang, udah ngerasain bagaimana kepopuleran Jangjun, dan sekarang ngerasain kegantengan si bungsu, Choi Bomin. Gak heran sebenarnya karena Jiae udah pernah liat Seungyoon dan Jaeseok jadi wajar kalau ketiga anaknya punya fisik demikian.

Jiae jadi inget gimana seorang Daeyeol yang rajin pinjem buku di perpustakaan, belajar di perpustakaan, tapi gak pernah ninggalin waktu main bareng temen-temennya. Idaman banget, tapi sampe sekarang gak ada yang tau kenapa Daeyeol masih jomblo. Jiae pernah denger banyak yang suka sama Daeyeol tapi Daeyeol biasa aja. Kalau ditanya tentang percintaan, Daeyeol cuma senyum, kalau gak alasannya mau fokus kuliah, terus fokus jagain adek-adeknya, terus fokus kerja. Rasanya Jiae pengen ngomong, _"Woi Choi Daeyeol! Kalau gitu gua siap jadi istri lu dan ngurusin lu yang sibuk itu!"_

Kalau Jiae udah curhat tentang Daeyeol ke Mihyun, Mihyun cuma bisa ketawa. Kesel Jiae tuh, tapi untungnya setelah puas ketawa, Mihyun kadang kasih motivasi yang berguna.

.

.

.

"Jangjun hyung?" Bomin keluar dari gedung sekolah, baru aja selesai kelas, mau ke perpustakaan, nunggu Daeyeol buat pulang bareng.

"Oi Bomin!" Jangjun yang pake kemeja garis merah putih kecil-kecil, dilapisi sweater biru dongker, dan celana panjang jeans hitam, melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu nyamperin adeknya. "Udah pulang?"

"Hyung ngapain disini?" Bomin milih gak jawab pertanyaan Jangjun karena Bomin tau abangnya itu cuma basa-basi.

"Mau jemput lu. Kan gua udah bilang."

"Jemput gua apa modus ke Youngtaek hyung?"

Jangjun nyengir. "Orangnya mana?"

Bomin muter bola mata. Hyungnya ini niat banget deketin Youngtaek. Padahal Bomin juga sama niatnya buat deketin Donghyun. Heran, cuma Daeyeol aja yang adem-adem gak modusin siapa-siapa.

"Lagi piket, bentar lagi juga keluar."

Jangjun ngangguk doang. "Kalau gitu tungguin dia aja."

Bomin nyerngit. "Ngapain?"

"Biar gua bisa anterin dia juga sekalian."

"Terniat 2k17!" Baru Bomin mau ngelangkah jalan, tapi ditahan Jangjun.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan."

"Lah rajin amat!"

"Bukan _njir_! Gua mau nungguin Daeyeol hyung, gua mau pulang."

"Kan pulangnya bareng gua."

"Lu sama Youngtaek hyung aja sana."

"Ketauan banget njir gua modusnya-"

Belom juga Jangjun selesain kalimatnya, yang dicari muncul. Awalnya Jangjun berbunga-bunga, tapi sayangnya bunganya langsung layu pas liat namja pendek di samping Youngtaek. Mereka ketawa bareng, gak tau ketawain apaan. Akrab banget, bikin Jangjun cemburu. Namanya Bae Seungmin. Jangjun masih inget. Banget! Pas Jangjun kelas tiga, Seungmin kelas dua, dan Youngtaek kelas satu, tapi Seungmin deket banget sama Youngtaek. Kemana-mana berdua, padahal udah beda koridor tapi sering banget Jangjun ngeliat Seungmin sama Youngtaek. Mau ganggu, tapi takut Youngtaek jadi kesel sama Jangjun. Kan gak lucu kalau anak ayam selucu Youngtaek marah sama dia.

"Mendingan lu buruan ajak Youngtaek hyung pulang sebelum dia pulang bareng Seungmin hyung."

Kalimat Bomin bikin Jangjun sadar. "Lu diem sini." Sebelom Bomin ngomong, Jangjun udah teriak. "Annyeong Youngtaek-ah!"

Youngtaek yang lagi asik ngobrol sama Seungmin, noleh. "Jangjun hyung?"

"Jangjun sunbaenim?"

Jangjun mah pasang wajah ceria aja walau dihati lagi gak karuan. Antara seneng, marah, degdegan. "Baru pulang?"

Youngtaek ngangguk. "Hyung ngapain disini?"

"Mau jemput Bomin." Jangjun tiba-tiba ngerangkul Bomin. Kaget, mau berontak tapi abangnya ngebisikin 'diem' dan Bomin ngikutin aja drama Jangjun. "Mau pulang juga 'kan? Bareng aja."

"Enggak usah, hyung, makasih." Youngtaek senyum. "Gua pulang bareng Seungmin."

"Naik bus? Mendingan sama gua aja naik mobil."

"Ah gak, hyung, makasih. Udah biasa pulang bareng Seungmin."

"Kalau gitu, Seungmin ikut bareng aja." Rasanya Jangjun mau gigit lidahnya. Nyesel sih tapi mau gimana lagi, kalau gak basa-basi, mana bisa deketin Youngtaek.

"Enggak, sunbaenim. Terima kasih." Seungmin bungku sopan. Seungmin tuh sopan orangnya. Kalem pula, gak kaya Jangjun.

"Elah, gak apa-apa. Kalem aja sama gua mah."

"Lu ngapain disini?" Bomin harus terima kasih sama Daeyeol karena kehadirannya, Jangjun ngelepas rangkulannya. Jangjun ngerangkul Bomin udah kaya mau mites leher orang. Kasar banget dah. Bomin tuh gak bisa dikasarin kaka.

"Jemput Bomin."

"Bomin 'kan biasa pulang bareng gua."

"Sekali-kali gitu hyung." Jangjun kasih kode ke Daeyeol lewat matanya. "Sekalian anterin temennya Bomin, ya kan?"

"Eh? Hyung, gak-"

"Udah gak apa-apa, mumpung gua bisa, kapan lagi." Jangjun lebih milih ngerangkul Seungmin dan narik dia ke parkiran karena dia tau kalau Seungmin ikut, Youngtaek juga ikut. Yah udah lah yah ada Seungmin juga, itung-itung berbuat baik.

"Aigoo." Youngtaek mau tak mau ngejer Jangjun dan Seungmin setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada Daeyeol.

"Kalau mau modusin orang tuh niat kaya Jangjun." Daeyeol nyindir Bomin.

"Tenang aja, hyung, nanti Donghyun hyung juga bisa gua dapetin."

Daeyeol cuma ngangguk sambil nepuk bahunya Bomin. "Udah sana pulang."

"Gua bareng Jangjun hyung?"

"Lu gak kasian sama hyung lu yang satu itu?"

Kasian. Sedikit. Bomin tau gimana rasanya kerja keras buat dapetin perasaan seseorang jadi namja bongsor itu nyamperin Jangjun.

.

.

.

Note 25 : Pernah baca di wattpad kalau Daeyeol dipasangain sama Jiae, saya lupa judulnya tapi silahkan cari uname saya di wattpad, saya masukin reading list saya FF-nya.

Note 26 : Menurut saya, Jangjun itu populer, walau semua member juga populer, tapi kalau saya tanya temen saya yang suka Kpop, "Tau golden child?" pasti nama member yang pertama kali disebutkan itu Lee Jangjun.

Note 27 : Kalau pada lihat video Golden Child 'Ready, Set, Go' season pertama pasti Youngtaek digambarinnya anak ayam. Lucu kan? Padahal rapper, padahal nickname-nya gangster tapi lucunya kaya anak ayam.

Note 28 : Percayalah, dibalik tubuh mungilnya Bae Seungmin, dia memiliki sifat sang namja, setara Jibeom mungkin. Walau pada bilang Seungmin tuh imut, tapi di mata saya, Seungmin tetaplah seorang Seme.

Note 29 : Niatnya mau selesaikan FF ini dulu baru di post satu persatu kaya FF saya yang berjudul 'First Love' tapi saya gatel mau post dan kemungkinan ini jadi daily FF, kalau saya sanggup, karena setiap hari 11 anak ayam ini punya cerita seru yang ingin saya tuangkan ke dalam FF ini.

Note 30 : Seperti biasa, vote, comment, fav, review itu penting. Saya gak maksa, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mau review. Terima kasih.

Damdadi!


	6. Chapter 5

_Sebelumnya, Selamat ulang tahun untuk Bong Jaehyun kesayangannya Jibeom tanggal 4 Januari kemarin!_

Happy reading!

Gak tau kenapa. Jangan tanya Bomin. Bomin juga gak tau gimana kejadiannya Youngtaek duduk di samping Jangjun hyung, sedangkan dia dan Seungmin bisa duduk di belakang.

"Belok kiri, nanti rumah cat biru, rumah saya, sunbaenim." Kata Seungmin. Jangjun mah iyain aja biar cepet.

"Terima kasih, sunbaenim, maaf merepotkan." Seungmin bungku sembilan puluh derajat. Yah elah, sopan banget dah, kalau Jaeseok ngeliat, udah langsung diangkat jadi anak mungkin.

"Iya sama-sama." Jangjun buru-buru jalanin mobil lagi sebelum Youngtaek kasih salam perpisahan buat Seungmin.

"Hyung masih inget rumah gua?" Tau gak sih? Bomin di baris belakang udah ngerasa kaya obat nyamuk pas Seungmin turun. Seakan kehadirannya ganggu acara berduaan Jangjun sama Youngtaek.

"Masih." Atuh masih lah, kalau ada kesempatan kaya gini, Jangjun selalu pulang bareng Youngtaek. Atau pas jaman Jangjun masih sekolah, Jangjun sering main ke rumah Youngtaek, alasannya kangen es krim di deket rumah Youngtaek. "Kedai es krim deket rumah lu masih jualan?"

"Masih, hyung."

"Kita mampir dulu kesitu yah, mau 'kan?"

"Mau hyung!" Bomin yang jawab. Jangjun gedeg tapi untungnya Youngtaek juga mau.

"Dua coklat, dan satu vanila." Pesan Jangjun pada ahjumma pemilik kedai es krim sedangkan dua anak berseragam sekolah lagi duduk di deket jendela.

"Udah lama kayanya gua gak makan es krim ini." Jangjun mulai pembicaraan. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Youngtaek, alasannya biar bisa puas liatinnya, bukan liatin yang di sebelahnya, udah bosen, setiap hari ketemu.

Jadi intinya tuh mereka ngobrol-ngobrol sampai es krim mereka abis terus anterin Youngtaek ke rumahnya. Sebenernya yang ngobrol cuma Jangjun sama Youngtaek. Bomin mah diem aja, kadang nyaut kalau ditanya, kadang ikut-ikutan nibrung dikit. Bomin beneran kaya pemain viguran di FTV.

"Gitu, Min, kalau deketin orang."

Bomin pindah ke kursi penumpang samping Jangjun. "Youngtaek hyung sama Donghyun hyung beda, jadi cara deketinnya juga beda."

"Yah siapa tau aja berhasil 'kan?" Kata Jangjun sambil perhatiin jalan. "Ajak jalan atau makan berdua, ngobrol-ngobrol, cari bahan pembicaraan yang dia suka, yang seru."

"Kalau dia gak mau gimana?"

"Belom dicoba udah pesimis aja."

Bomin berdecak. Pengen sebenernya tapi kadang Bomin ajak Donghyun ke kantin aja sering ditolak, gimana mau diajak jalan. Lebih susah lagi.

"Dicoba dulu, Bomin."

.

.

.

"Hyung, lu tau es krim yang deket toko roti Boo kagak?"

Donghyun yang noleh. "Tau, kenapa?"

"Gua denger hari ini ada diskon buat pelajar, cuma perlu nunjukin kartu pelajar aja." Bomin tuh udah ngerencanain dari semalem. Sampai harus searching dulu di medsos. Niat Bomin tuh.

"Serius?" Manusiawi kalau denger kata diskon tuh mata langsung berbinar.

Bomin ngangguk. "Coba cek aja di websitenya Lovelyz Ice Cream."

"Ayo langsung ke sana abis pulang sekolah!"

Yes! Berhasil! Tapi kesenangan Bomin harus ditunda dulu karena ada yang datang. Joochan. Oh _damn_! Obat pembasmi nyamuk dimana?! Bomin mau usir nyamuk bermarga Hong! Ganggu!

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Joochan.

"Lovelyz Ice Cream, ada diskon untuk pelajar hari ini." Jawab Donghyun. "Mau ikut gak?"

JANGAN! _NO_! Kenapa Donghyun harus nawarin Joochan?! Yang ngajak duluan 'kan Bomin! Kenapa harus ajak Joochan? Siapa yang suruh?! HAH? Tapi Bomin cuma bisa gigit jari pas Joochan nerima tawaran Donghyun dan lebih parahnya lagi, manusia-manusia penghuni baris belakang juga denger dan Donghyun dengan polosnya ngajak yang lain. Ini namanya bukan _dating_ , tapi mau tawuran!

.

.

.

Kedai es krim yang lebih mirip _cafe_ itu didatangi oleh tujuh orang berseragam sekolah warna biru langit, khas Woollim High School. Orang yang paling semangat untuk makan es krim adalah Jaehyun. Matanya berbinar saat melihat berbagai macam rasa es krim yang tersedia.

"Soul nunna! Aku mau _triple flavor_!" Pesan Jaehyun pada yeoja pendek berlesung pipi.

"Rasa yang mana, Jaehyun-ah?" Nama panggilnya Baby Soul, padahal nama aslinya Lee Soojung, tapi sering dipanggil Soul. Yeoja pendek itu adalah teman Jangjun, dulu pernah sekelas sama Jangjun jadi gak heran kalau Soul bisa deket sama teman-teman adiknya Jangjun.

"Blue berry, manggo, choco mik!"

Satu _cone_ es krim besar dengan tiga rasa yang ditumpuk sudah berada di tangan Jaehyun. Menggoda imannya Jaehyun, rasanya pengen langsung dimakan, namun nasip berkata lain. Karena terlalu memperhatikan betapa menggodanya es krim, Jaehyun tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya kakinya salah melangkan dan es krim kesayangan Jaehyun terjatuh.

Seketika hening. Lima namja yang memperhatikan Jaehyun sejak tadi akhirnya melepas tawanya.

"Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati!" Teriak Donghyun tanpa berniat membantu sama sekali.

Jaehyun cemberut sambil menatap naas es krimnya yang terjatuh. Mau beli lagi, tapi diskonnya cuma bisa terpakai satu kali dan uang Jaehyun tidak cukup untuk membeli tiga rasa yang sama.

"Mau es krim gua gak?" Tanya Jibeom merasa kasihan melihat Jaehyun yang hanya bisa bengong meratapi nasipnya.

"Gak mau." Jaehyun menggeleng lemah.

"Jaehyun hyung, aaaa~" Bomin duduk di samping Jaehyun lalu menyodorkan es krim rasa _blue berry_ miliknya.

Mulut Jaehyun sudah terbuka untuk mengigit es krim Bomin namun Bomin segera menarik kembali es krimnya. "Sialan!"

Bomin tertawa sambil lalu menyantap es krimnya.

"Gua beliin lagi yah." Kata Jibeom masih berusaha membuat Jaehyun gak merajuk.

"Gak mau! Gua ngambek sama lu!"

"Lah kenapa?"

"Tadi lu ikutan ketawa pas es krim gua jatoh."

Joochan yang duduk di depan Jibeom cuma bisa nahan ketawa ngeliat Jibeom dimarahin Jaehyun. Ternyata namja berpipi _chubby_ itu bisa marah atau lebih tepatnya merajuk pada Jibeom.

"Iya deh maaf." Jibeom menyentuh bahu Jaehyun namun namja bermarga Bong itu menghentakan tangan Jibeom.

"Gak!" Ketus Jaehyun. "Pergi lu, Kim JiBeom!"

Bomin, Donghyun, Joochan, dan Youngtaek sebenarnya mau ketawain Jibeom tapi kasian. Jaehyun tuh kalau ngambek bisa lebih parah dari Donghyun. Jaehyun bisa punya dendam kesumbat. Makanya gak ada yang berani jailin Jaehyun sampai parah kecuali Youngtaek. Youngtaek mah kalau bercanda kadang suka gak mikir.

"Oh? Bominie?"

"Eomma?"

Di tengah bersih tegang antara Jaehyun dan Jibeom, seorang namja tinggi nan cantik datang. Choi Jaeseok masuk ke dalam kedai es krim dengan memakai kemeja coklat kebesaran dan celana jeans hitam yang menunjukan kaki jenjangnya.

"Annyeonghaeseo eomeonim!" Setelah tiga detik mengaggumi kecantikan Jaeseok, Youngtaek, Joochan, Donghyun, Jibeom, dan Jaehyun segera membungkuk sopan pada Jaeseok.

"Ne." Jaeseok tersenyum ramah. Ya _lord_ manis banget, pantas Seungyoon jatuh cinta sama Jaeseok. Youngtaek yang sebelumnya sudah pernah ketemu Jaeseok pun selalu terkesima dengan kecantikan Jaeseok. "Lagi ngumpul bareng?"

"Ne, eomeonim." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Bomin-ah, udah bilang Daeyeol belum kalau mau kesini?"

"Udah, eomma, nanti Bomin pulang naik bus." Jawab Bomin. "Eomma ngapain disini?"

"Eomma mau beli es krim buat persediaan cemilan di rumah." Jawaban Jaeseok bikin semua orang disana iri dengan Bomin karena Jaeseok masih memikirkan persediaan cemilan untuk anak-anaknya. "Tapi kayanya kamu udah makan es krim, jadi eomma gak perlu beli es krim lagi, eoh?"

"Jangan!" Bomin segera melahap sisa es krim di tangannya lalu nyamperin Jaeseok. "Mau es krim, eomma!"

Bomin aegyo. Kalau begini keliatan banget sifat bocah Bomin. Udah kelas dua senior high school tapi masih merajuk pada ibunya buat dibeliin es krim.

"Arraseo, tapi nanti pulang gak boleh makan es krim lagi."

"Aaaa eommaaaaa..!"

Yang lainnya hanya bisa menyerngit ngeliat tingkah laku manja Bomin. Gak singkron sama badan bongsornya. "Choi Bomin! Kamu gak malu ngerajuk di depan teman-teman kamu?"

Bomin akhirnya tersadar dan orang yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Donghyun. Namja mungil itu menyerngit sambil berusaha menahan senyum sopan pada Jaeseok. _Damn_! Bomin yakin habis ini Donghyun semakin berpikir jika Bomin masih seperti anak-anak.

Bomin akhirnya nyengir lebar. "Hehehe mianhae. Tapi eomma jadi beli es krim 'kan?"

"Jadi." Jaeseok memesan dua _box_ besar es krim lalu memesan satu _scoop_ es krim untuk dirinya. "Kalian ada yang mau nambah es krim lagi gak?"

"Saya ma-"

"Enggak, eomeonim, khamsahamnida!" Youngtaek segera menutup mulut Joochan sebelum anak itu membuat malu.

"Hyung!"

"Gak enak, bego, sama eommannya Bomin." Bisik Youngtaek.

"Beneran gak ada yang mau lagi?" Tawar Jaeseok sekali lagi.

Semua menjawab dengan gelengan dan senyuman.

Jaeseok hanya tersenyum melihat teman-teman Bomin yang sopan, terutama Youngtaek. Kalau dengar dari Daeyeol, Youngtaek sedang didekatin Jangjun. Anak keduanya itu juga sering menyebut nama Youngtaek, bahkan Youngtaek pernah datang ke rumah. Waktu itu Jangjun berkata jika ia ingin pergi dengan temannya, namun dua puluh menit kemudian Jangjun pulang lagi karena dompetnya ketinggalan dan saat itu Jangjun membawa Youngtaek. Menurut Jaeseok, Youngtaek anak yang sopan dan polos. Mata besarnya seperti mata anak kecil.

"Eomeonim duduk sini saja." Jaehyun yang duduk di antara Bomin dan Jibeom memilih bangkit. Alasan lainnya karena ia masih ngambek sama Jibeom.

"Gomawo." Jaeseok memandang ada dua namja yang masih asing di matanya. "Kalian teman baru Bomin?"

"Ah, ne, saya Bong Jaehyun, saya baru pindah dari Chicago tahun ini." Jawab Jaehyun lalu mengambil duduk di samping Donghyun.

Jaeseok mengangguk lalu beralih ke namja sebelahnya. "Dan kamu?"

"Saya Kim Jibeom, saya pindahan dari Busan di tahun ini." Jibeom membungkuk sopan pada Jaeseok.

"Busan?" Jaeseok jadi ingin pergi ke Busan karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke Busan. Terakhir kali dia pergi ke Busan dengan Seungyoon dan Daeyeol disaat Daeyeol masih umur dua tahun dan pulang dari Busan, Jaeseok mengandung Jangjun. "Kau namja yang tampan."

"Gomawo, eomeonim."

Setelah mereka berbincang sedikit, akhirnya Bomin pulang bersama Jaeseok dengan bus. Sebenarnya Jaeseok bisa saja menggunakan mobil yang tak terpakai di rumah, namun ia lebih memilih naik bus karena sejujurnya Jaeseok orang yang sederhana walau kekayaan Seungyoon bisa membelikannya dua buah mobil mewah. Jaeseok berpikir mobil yang tak terpakai di rumah untuk Bomin belajar menyetir.

"Kim Jibeom namja yang tampan, Bomin-an." Ucap Jaeseok saat dia dan Bomin berada dalam Bus.

Bomin hanya berdeham menanggapi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dengan Jibeom saja?"

"Mwo?!" Bomin segera menoleh.

"Jibeom tampan, sopan, dan terlihat lebih gentleman di bandingkan teman mu yang lain."

Bomin akui jika Jibeom paling manly di antara teman-temannya, mungkin bisa menyaingi ke-manly-an Daeyeol. Tapi Bomin tak tertarik. "Bomin lebih menyukai Donghyun hyung."

"Donghyun terlalu menggemaskan untuk mu."

"Eomma!"

"Lagi pula kata mu Joochan juga menyukai Donghyun 'kan?"

"Tapi Jibeom hyung juga sudah menyukai Jaehyun hyung!"

Jaeseok terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Benarkah? Tapi mereka belum pacaran 'kan? Jadi kau bisa mendekati Jibeom."

Bomin menggeleng keras. Ada saja tingkah laku ibunya. "Tidak, eomma. Aku tetap memilih Donghyun hyung!"

Jaeseok mengibaskan tangannya. "Terserah kau, tapi jangan lupa bawa Jibeom ke rumah sekali-sekali."

"Aku akan membawa Donghyung hyung! Bukan Jibeom hyung!"

.

.

.

"Anak kita sudah besar semua." Jaeseok membuka suara setelah suaminya selesai membersihkan dirinya.

"Tentu, sayang." Seungyoon bergabung dengan istrinya di atas tempat tidur king size mereka. Pasangan orang tua nan tampan itu memakai piyama yang sama, _stripe_ biru putih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaeseok yang memilih piyama _couple_ ini.

"Jangjun sedang mendekati Youngtaek dan Bomin sedang mendekati Donghyun." Jaeseok menutup buku hijau yang sejak tadi ia baca. "Tapi Daeyeol gak pernah cerita pernah suka sama siapa atau pernah dekat dengan siapa. Aku takut Jangjun lebih dulu menikah ketimbang Daeyeol."

Seungyoon tersenyum. "Tidak akan, sayang, Daeyeol hanya terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan dan pendidikannya."

Jaeseok manyun. "Apakah anak sulung ku tidak laku?"

Seungyoon terkekeh melihat ketakutan istrinya. "Karyawan ku banyak yang mengagumi Daeyeol dan aku yakin teman-teman kampus dan kerja Daeyeol banyak yang menyukainya, hanya saja Daeyeol belum berpikiran untuk memulai suatu hubungan."

Jaeseok berdecak. "Sudah waktunya Daeyeol menjalin hubungan, sayang!" Seketika ide gila melintas di otak Jaeseok. "Atau aku kenalkan saja Daeyeol dengan anak teman-teman ku."

"Kencan buta?" Seketika Seungyoon menegakan tubuhnya. "Kau mau menjodohkan Daeyeol?"

Jaeseok mengangguk. "Kau juga bisa mengenalkan Daeyeol dengan anak teman-teman bisnis mu."

"Tidak, sayang. Biarkan Daeyeol memilih teman hidupnya sendiri."

Jaeseok mendengus. "Tapi sampai kapan? Aku ingin segera menimang cucu."

Seunyoon hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku aneh istrinya yang mulai kelewatan. "Sayang, Daeyeol masih muda."

"Kenapa? Dulu kita juga menikah muda."

Seungyoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Debat dengan Jaeseok tidak akan ada habisnya jika tidak ada salah satu mereka yang mengalah dan mau tak mau Seungyoon yang mengalah. "Ayo kita tidur, sudah malam."

"Tapi aku setuju dengan ide ku, bukan?"

Seungyoon segera menarik Jaeseok ke dalam pelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal. "Jangan gegabah sayang."

"Tapi-" Jaeseok bungkam setelah bibir Seungyoon menempel pada bibirnya lalu tangan Seungyoon dengan lembut mengelus kepalanya.

" _Good night my lovely wife._ " Dan setelahnya tak ada bantahan dari Jaeseok. Ini untuk sementara, Seungyoon hanya berharap sifat keras kepala Jaeseok tidak berpengaruh buruk kepada anak-anaknya

.

.

.

Note 31 : Silahkan lihat video 'Ring It! Golden Child' eps. 7 untuk membayangkan Jangjun beli es krim untuk Youngtaek dan Seungmin, tapi Seungminnya saya ganting dengan Bomin.

Note 32 : Kenapa seragam sekolah disini biru langit? Karena di official youtube account Woollim untuk Golden Child adalah biru langit. F.Y.I. Infinite berwarna hitam dan Lovelyz berwarna merah muda. Woollim berwarna(?)

Note 33 : Silahkan lihat video Golden Child 'Golden Child : Daily Damdadi' eps. 1 untuk membayangkan seorang Bong Jaehyun menjatuhkan es krimnya.

Note 34 : Saya bukan penggila review tapi sebuah review dan fav bisa menjadi reward untuk saya karena sejujurnya membuat fanfiction adalah 'healing' untuk saya. Saya punya banyak masalah, dan tentu semua orang punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri, tapi 'obat pengurang sakit' saya adalah membuat fanfiction. Jadi jangan lupa untuk vote, fav, dan review! Terima kasih.

Damdadi!


End file.
